Una Tierna Sonrisa
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Otra historia para un reto pero espero que les guste, es otra de asesinatos, los sensibles no deberían entrar.


Les traigo esta historia con retraso y al fin logré aprender a usar algunas herramientas de fanfiction.

Los personajes usados aquí son de su respectivo dueño, yo solo los tomo prestados para un fin de diversión.

También esta historia participa en el reto trimestral Febrero-Mayo "Survival game del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **Una Tierna Sonrisa.**

Gritos, susurros, plegarias alzadas al cielo, sollozos y llantos silenciosos pidiendo la piedad y clemencia pero en ese lugar hace tanto que se había perdido la paz junto con la humanidad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme salir! – Pedía una voz suave desde una puerta que se encontraba al fondo – Por favor… Quiero ir a casa – Cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando su desgracia mientras recordaba cómo llegó a ese desagradable lugar.

Fueron tan solo 4 días atrás cuando las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar, los dientes encajaron perfectamente y los acontecimientos ocurrieron en cámara lenta. Primero un leve choque entre dos personas, unos cuantos documentos fueron a parar desperdigados por el suelo. Una disculpa de parte de ella y de parte de él una sonrisa, una tierna y dulce sonrisa que no tardó en cautivarla, en eclipsarla por completo olvidando su sentido común y su desconfianza a los extraños pero si pasaba en las películas, donde un chico conoce a chica ¿Por qué en la vida real sería diferente? Y ese fue su error, se enamoró, le abrió todas las puertas de su confianza y vida personal.

En tres días, el hombre conoció todo de ella de Elise Vogel, una jovencita que estaba de viaje de estudios, procedente de Liechtenstein. Tierna, cariñosa, hija menor y sobretodo ingenua sobre la maldad de las personas.

El inicio del cuarto día, ella le abrió la puerta de la casa donde se encontraba viviendo, él entro a paso tranquilo, se acercó, le abrazó por detrás colocando un pañuelo húmedo en su nariz, quiso resistirse pero el cloroformo actuó de forma rápida y se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

Cuando la mujer abrió los ojos se encontró encerrada en esa celda, primero pensó que era un sueño pero poco a poco la realidad le golpeó en la cara dura y fríamente, él entró a paso calmado, ella corrió a abrazarle y de una sola bofetada la mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿P-Porque? – Preguntó Elise mientras sentía el sabor metálico invadir su paladar, lágrimas bajaron por su mejillas. Él le volvió a sonreír tiernamente y sin piedad le golpeó, en el proceso le rompió unas cuantas costillas, la cara se llenó de cortes e hinchazón.

No pudo defenderse, seguía en un estado de letargo shock, finalmente cuando reaccionó comenzó a golpear la puerta, pedía ayuda, suplicaba piedad pero nadie le escuchaba o eso pensaba.

-Olvídalo, nadie te escucha… Nadie más que nosotras – Una voz que tenía origen un poco más delante de su puerta le hablo.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Elise entre sollozos dolor y miedo.

-Yo soy Elizabeta… Tengo más de un mes en este lugar... Y presiento que pronto dejaré este lugar – Informó con parsimonia.

-¿P-Porque lo dices? – Su temor se acrecentó.

-Él me rompió las piernas… Pronto comenzará el juego del gato y el ratón… Cuando se cansa de alguna de nosotras, siempre le rompe las piernas y deja que estas se pudran, para después dejarnos la puerta abierta, intentamos escapar pero eso es lo que él adora, perseguir, acorralar y degollar a cada una de las mujeres que estamos aquí… - Explico lo más sencillo que podía.

-E-Eso es muy malo – Elise sollozo contra la puerta.

-Si… Por eso no llores, entre más llores más rápido se cansa de ti… Lo mejor es solo darle mantenerte callada y no decir nada… Deja que haga lo que quiera – Elizabeta dentro de su celda lloró en silencio – Yo… Si logro escapar quiero disculparme con mi amigo Gilbert y decirle a Roderich que lo amo tanto que… No pensaba cuando seguí el juego del monstruo de sonrisa tierna, no quería pero me atrapo tanto… Soy una idiota… Idiota… - Susurro y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran solas sin producir sollozo alguno.

Elizabeta duro 5 días más en ese lugar, ella y Elise se hicieron amigas, junto con otras mujeres más, conoció a una chica ucraniana, la cual le pareció muy tierna pero que tuvo que participar en el juego el mismo día que Elise llegó, no supo ni siquiera su nombre, solo que extrañaba a sus hermanos. Hubo otra chica la cual se llamaba Mei, al principio ella escuchaba a Elizabeta y Elise, por lo que cuando se decidió a hablar el segundo día fue demasiado tarde, la escogieron a ella.

Los dos días siguientes murió una chica de Australia y otra de Rumania, si le dijeron su nombre a Elise no los escucho bien al estar alejadas demasiado de ella.

El quinto día, Elizabeta se arrastró, incluso se puso de pie con todo lo que pudo, grito de dolor mientras grandes chorros de sangre negra resbalaba por sus piernas moradas, se alejaba lo más que podía, ella está avanzando a grandes pasos lo más que podía, el sonido metálico de algo raspando las paredes le hizo sudar frío, él se acercaba, traía su cuchillo en la mano y sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

-No pienso morir… aquí… - Cayó al suelo y siguió arrastrándose casi sin fuerzas.

-Eli-za-be-ta – La llamaba gentilmente su agresor disfrutando del juego sádico.

-La salida – Lloro esperanzada al verla, si salía oficialmente ganaba y su carcelero la dejaría marcharse, eso era lo que había prometido a cada una – Solo ocupo subir las escaleras… - Se dijo con unas fuerzas renovadas.

-Te encontré – Susurró en su oído el chico con calma.

-¡EXISTE UNA SALIDA! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a Elise y las demás chicas para que no se rindieran.

-Niña mala – Dijo cortando sus garganta sin piedad y misericordia.

Elizabeta cayó al suelo sin vida al ahogarse con su propia sangre, él limpió el cuchillo con calma y tomando del cabello a la mujer que acaba de morir la comenzó a arrastrar hasta llegar frente a una puerta.

-Eras mi favorita – La lanzó sin piedad dentro del lugar sonriendo con calma - ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto mirando las otras puertas con la mujeres que estaban ahí presas, desatando la histeria y el terror entre ellas.

Un mes tardó para que el asesino se hartara de Elise, cuando le rompió las dos piernas, se juró que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, ese gran mazo no tuvo piedad para romperle los huesos, desgarrar sus músculos y abrir su carne.

Los días siguientes vio como dejaba de sentir, en un inicio le alegró pero después el dolor, la fiebre y el hedor putrefacto comenzaron a inundarla, si eso era estar al borde de la muerte, Elise quería morir ya pero debía salir, sus esperanzas por ver a su familia aún seguían ahí, debía salir.

Cuando su puerta se abrió y la dejó abierta, supo que era el momento, debía de darlo todo por el todo, en este juego de supervivencia ella sería la ganadora sin importar el costo.

Recordando un poco su infancia, los recuerdos de su entrenamiento militar volvieron, rápidamente se colocó pecho a tierra con todo su dolor y comenzó a avanzar, era difícil sí pero su avance era rápido y ventajoso, tanto que su captor por primera vez hizo notar una pequeña preocupación.

-La salida… - Elise jadeaba exhausta tanto por deshidratación como por la fiebre, no iba a ser fácil subir pero lo haría.

-¡No dejare que te vayas! – Gritaron a sus espaldas.

Reaccionando rápido volteo a verlo y cuando le observo abalanzarse contra ella giró poniéndose boca arriba, bloqueo con su brazo cortándole en el proceso pero no le importo, su adrenalina estaba al tope, su forcejeo por el arma comenzó.

-¡Y-Yo seré libre! – Grito usando todas sus fuerzas, él era hábil pero ella contaba con técnica por lo que en un descuido finalmente el cuchillo atravesó el corazón.

-¡Blueh! – Vomito sangre sosteniéndose el pecho, se alejó de ella, se recargo en una pared, extrajo el cuchillo ayudando a la hemorragia a que fuera más rápida, miro su propia arma, sonrió entre sangre y diversión – Bien hecho… ganaste… - Le sonrió a Elise tiernamente mirándola fijamente y en esa pose se fue de ese mundo.

-Hasta el final… Un monstruo… Te odio Mathew – Susurro Elise con rencor, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras con dolor, cuando salió vio la luna y árboles, estaban en un bosque.

Se arrastró y arrastró sin importarle que corriera mucho peligro, sin importar que las ramas se encajaran en su piel, hasta encontrar una carretera, grito pidiendo ayuda cuando vio una luz de automóvil acercándose, las personas no la ignoraron y rápidamente la ayudaron.

Pronto las noticias se hicieron presentes, muchas mujeres fueron liberadas y los cadáveres entregados a sus familiares.

El asesino canadiense de nombre Mathew Williams finalmente había sido detenido por una jovencita que luchó mano a mano con el asesino.

Elise perdió ambas piernas, sus piernas no podían ser salvadas por los tantos días que pasó por tratamiento pero aun así, continuo su vida, debía de hacerlo y contar su historia junto con las de sus amigas caídas, contó y redactó cada historia, lloro y creció con los años pero la pesadilla de esa última tierna sonrisa era difícil de olvidar.

Ya que todo inició con eso, una tierna sonrisa de parte de un lindo chico canadiense llamado Mathew.

 **Fin.**


End file.
